The subject invention is directed toward the art of cup dispensers and, more particularly, to an improved assembly for removably anchoring a dispensing diaphragm to the lower end of a cylindrical cup storage housing.
In the commonly assigned, copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/833,985, filed Feb. 11, 1992, for "Dispenser for Cups and Cup-Like Articles", there is disclosed a cup storage and dispensing apparatus which includes a cylindrical storage chamber or housing having an open lower end across which is fitted a resilient diaphragm. The diaphragm has a central opening through which extends the lowermost cup of an interfitted stack of cups. The diaphragm retains the stack of cups in the housing while allowing the lowermost cup to be withdrawn through the diaphragm opening.
A problem with this general type of cup storage and dispensing apparatus has been the difficulty of retaining the diaphragm to the housing while permitting ready disconnection for cleaning and replacement.
Additionally, with cup dispensing devices of this type, it is desirable that the diaphragm be maintained in a protected position to avoid contamination from the users, hands. Likewise, it is often desirable that the exposed lower portion of the cup extending through the diaphragm be protected from airborne contamination, such as from sneezes and the like.